Forbidden Love
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: What if Merlin had a (Non-magical) sister, and she came looking for Merlin, what if she and Arthur fell in love and kept it from Merlin. What if Ariana came between the two sides of the same coin... Danger ahead...
1. Love to hate him

"Ariana?" yelled Merlin across the courtyard, many people turned their heads but she didn't; she hadn't heard him. He ran forward yelling her name louder again this time. Her head perked up and she lifted the hood from her head, revealing a sweet face. A face very recognisable and familiar to Merlin, the face of his sister.

The moment Ariana saw Merlin she gasped in delight and ran full speed toward shim, a smile spread across both their faces, a moment's joy shared between them that would last forever. As they hugged, tears of joy welled up in Ariana's eyes, as he pulled away he wiped the tears that spilled down her cheek, he half laughed half cried in pleasure of seeing her here.

The last time the two siblings saw each other was 7 years ago in the Ealdor, since then they had written letters, informing the other of their lives, but those letters had stopped suddenly when Merlin had discovered the true purpose of his magic. Since then the other had been kept in the dark about the others life.

"Ariana how are you? What are you doing here?" asked Merlin bombarding her with questions. She tried to answer them as quick as possible.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed "I've missed you; I know I shouldn't have come, but I've missed you dearly and recently I've realised just how lonely I have become".

Ariana looked similar to Merlin in the sense that she had the same deep blue ocean eyes, her hair was the same colour but it was longer it almost reached her waist now, but she too had very pale skin.

"If you felt alone, why didn't you go home, back to the Ealdor with mother?" queried Merlin.

"For the same reason I left" she said dryly.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in as he walked her towards Guis's chambers.

"Thank you Merlin".

It was empty.

"For what?"

"For just being you" she said smiling up at him.

"No need to thank me I'm just being your brother", he sighed.

Suddenly Merlin's head jerked up as he realised where Guis was, he was most likely attending to the king which only meant one thing. Merlin was late for work.

"Oh no no no no no" Merlin whispered grabbing his bags and putting some cleaning cloths in there.

"What is it what's wrong?" asked Ariana curiously.

"It's nothing I'm just late for work", he said rushing about his room collecting things he would need for the day.

"I'm sure he won't mind", said Ariana.

"You haven't met Arthur", said Merlin sarcastically.

Merlin stopped what he was doing for a second then looked up at Ariana, and realised he didn't know what to do with her, she sensed this "Take me with you, I'll help you with your work" she suggested helpfully, not wanting to seem useless.

He paused momentarily, then replied "Yes, okay then why not? You'd love Arthur"

She smiled and the siblings headed out towards the princes chambers, guess she didn't hear Merlin whisper...

"Love to hate him".


	2. Over protective

_Merlin fan fiction; Ariana part 2_

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed in a state of shock, "You're dressed".

"Yes Merlin, I do know how to dress myself" he replied cocking his head to the side and scrunching his forehead, he paused... "Who is this?" he asked curiously, as he pondered on who the beautiful lady was and what someone like her might be doing standing next to Merlin.

Merlin followed his gaze well aware of who he meant, as his gaze made him look upon Ariana he turned back to Arthur and smiled, "this is my sister Ariana", he said proudly. His smile disappeared though when he saw Arthur's face, when he saw the way Arthur was looking at her, like she was a piece of meat.

He watched as Arthur walked towards her and offered her his outstretched hand, "Pleasure to meet you"; he said gently placing his lips on her soft hand.

"You too", she said smiling back at him, their eyes interlocking; there was silence for a moment or two. Merlin had their back to them due to the fact that he was picking up Arthur's dirty clothes, slowly the silence occurred to him, and he turned around to face the reason for the silence, however all he saw was the two standing opposite each other, he coughed deliberately and the two were pulled back into reality. Arthur walked away, slightly embarrassed that he thought so much of Merlin's sister, she herself looked away rapidly, smiling at Merlin reassuringly.

He was not convinced.

As his sister followed him out of the room, Merlin turned back one last time to ask Arthur "will that be all sire?" he asked hopefully whilst trying to cross his fingers underneath all of Arthur's clothes.

"Ummm…." Arthur said looking around his room trying to find something else for Merlin to do, just because it humoured him, as he looked around his eyes finally settled on something amusing, his sword. He threw it at Merlin, and it hit the floor with a clang. Merlin on the other hand was stunned to see a blade flying his way so ducked and happened to drop all of his clothes.

"Ahh" he said whilst looking at Arthur's clothes on the floor.

"You know Merlin, I think my dog can catch better than you" said Arthur whilst rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, possibly because you treat him better", retorted Merlin.

They both smiled slightly, then Merlin picked up Arthur's clothes in one hand and his sword in the other and headed out of the room, where Ariana was waiting for him, the two headed towards the Armoury, when "Ow!" yelped Merlin. He had just bumped into Gwaine and Percival.

"Steady on Merlin" said Percival clasping his hand on one of Merlin's shoulders, whilst Gwaine was smiling at Ariana, "and who is this lovely lady?" he asked sheepishly.

Merlin stared at him baffled by his ignorance that he actually thought that Ariana would be interested in him, "my sister", he said dryly and just as Gwaine was about to say something idiotic Merlin cut him off and scoffed "and she would not be interested in someone like you", he gave Gwaine a dirty look and started to walk past him.

Abruptly Gwa9ne put his hand on Merlin's arm and pulled him back and asked "woahh, what d'ya mean by someone like me mate?"

"Let's just say you're not exactly fresh pickings" he retorted. Percival burst out laughing. "Are ya mate?" Merlin mimicked. He released his arm from Gwaine's light grip and carried on walking.

Ariana on the other hand went bright red, and bowed her head in disbelief, she was so angry at Merlin; she too walked past the knights and then strode towards her brother. They started arguing in hushed voices.

Dwaine and Percival were left to stand there looking gormless, and Gwaine a bit hurt. Suddenly Percival started chuckling and the punched Gwaine in the arm and said " No worries mate, there'll always be Guis", he walked of laughing leaving a taken aback Gwaine collecting his thoughts, he smirked at Percival's comment and just thought to himself before then following him out to practice, _I'll get you back for that one mate. _

As the twins entered the armoury, they were still arguing, Merlin checked around to see if it was empty, it was. He dropped Arthur's clothes on the floor and started to sharpen his sword, Ariana was fuming at him, "Merlin, how dare you! You had no right to say that" she yelled, raising her voice now that they were alone.

"I'm just looking out for you" he replied calmly, "And Gwaine is not worth your type, he's a good friend but I know him too well".

"It's not up to you, who's good enough for me or not Merlin, it's my life and my choice", she yelled still angry at him.

Merlin stopped sharpening Arthur's sword and looked up. He lay the sword quietly on the ground and walked over to his sister, he then touched her face and whispered to her, "You don't get it do you Ariana, as long as I'm your brother no man will ever be good enough for you", as he pulled her in for a hug, she knew that it was his overprotective side clouding his eyes. He on the other hand had meant that no man, no knight and certainly no King would ever be good enough for her. Especially one that goes by the name Arthur Pendragon.


	3. Distracted

**Authors Note; Thank you for all the favourites/followers, although I have had no reviews guys NONE! I need to know how I'm doing please review **

_He on the other hand had meant that no man, no knight and certainly no King would ever be good enough for her. Especially one that goes by the name Arthur Pendragon. _

Merlin ran to the practising grounds, towards Arthur to pass him his newly sharpened sword, Ariana following shortly behind. As Arthur grabbed his sword of Merlin and lightly hit him on his head for being late, he started to mimic him, making the other knights laugh. Merlin smirked and went and sat down on the nearest bench, preparing himself to watch Arthur blaze through the practise and watch his head grow bigger, not to mention his ego.

As Arthur swiftly battled the first two knights to the ground he started to smile and beckoned forward the third knight, as he approached Arthur caught someone go sit on the opposite bench facing Merlin, Ariana. He was fazed and he watched her for what he thought was a second, but for his opponents was a chance, the first knight struck a blow on him with a mace, whilst the second and third pushed him to the ground. Arthur came to his senses, and realized what had just happened. He was embarrassed, he was even more embarrassed when he saw that Ariana was watching him, and Merlin was smiling. He shook the knights of and tried to forget about what just happened, he for a break and went to swap weapons, when Merlin called out "What happened sire?" even though he knew very well what happened, that he was in a moment of paralysation whilst staring at his sister, he couldn't say he was happy about it, but at least it reminded Arthur that he too could be beaten. Arthur shot his a threatening look and avoided looking at Ariana, at all costs, until she stood up and walked over to him whilst he was picking his weapon, "Never mind sire, maybe next time", she said smiling, the two were both well aware of why Arthur had lost that round but neither of them could bring themselves to say.

The banter played between the two of them.

"Yes, well I always normally win, I just... got a bit", he coughed clearing his thought, "distracted".

She raised her eyebrows and decided to play along "ahh, I see and what exactly, caught your eye?"

Arthur sighed, and he tuned to face her he half smiled and said "If you must know, I saw you out of the corner of my eye, and I thought you looked pretty in that dress". He turned away from her.

She laughed in disbelief. "Wow! I bet that's what you say to all the girls", she said rolling her eyes.

He turned around again slightly outraged in her rudeness he exclaimed "Actually I don't but now that I see you properly I can only say that inside you are anything but!"

"Ha, I never knew Camelot had such a rude king, if I had known I would have never come", she said raising her voice.

"Well maybe you should leave then" said Arthur anger rising in his voice; he couldn't believe that with a few little words she had managed to get under his skin.

"Well, maybe I will!" she said, a little too loudly as well, because by this point most of the knights were staring, and Merlin had rushed over. Grabbing his sister by the arm, he whispered "what is going on?"

Arthur sighed shaking his head, "nothing, it was my fault, maybe you should take her home Merlin", he turned away.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" she sarcastically.

He turned his head back and looked at her, the Merlin, then back to her and said "Sorry".

She stood there as he walked away with nothing to say, she suddenly felt bad for the way she had talked to him, and became embarrassed. She let Merlin lead her back to her chambers.

Merlin led her back to the chambers in silence, he didn't ask what went on between the two of them, he only wondered what they could have fought about, and little to everyone else's knowledge Merlin did not know what they were arguing about, he was just pleased that they were.

**Sorry I didn't mean to make Merlin sinister, I am just trying to portray his protective side over his sister, he will be nicer in the next chapter I promise. Also Arthur and Ariana, have some sparks flying between them at the moment and they will have some more moments, and soon realize their own feelings for the other one.**


	4. Not In LOVE

This time when Merlin went to work he decided it would be wise to leave Ariana at home, well Guis's. He headed (on time) to Arthur's chambers collecting his breakfast along the way. As he walked into the main Castle he couldn't help but feel bad about the way he felt after Ariana had argued with Arthur. He felt bad mostly for being happy when they argued. As he entered Arthur's chamber he saw Arthur lying on his bed, obviously still asleep, he went to open his curtains. As the pulled them apart even he had to shield his eyes slightly because of the sun.

"Lumithia_" _He whispered dimming the light just slightly.

"Merlin" Arthur mumbled.

Merlin jumped at his voice and turned around to see Arthur sitting up in his bed staring right ahead of him, he hadn't seen Merlin, but Merlin knew it was a close call. Arthur had been completely and utterly oblivious to his servant's expression; otherwise he probably would have questioned/ made fun of his expression. Instead Arthur gazed ahead of his eyes locked on his door there was no one there.

"Yes Arthur" Merlin said curiously.

"Your sister, what's her reason for being here, I assume her mother is yours, why did she not go home" he asked without hesitating.

For a couple seconds I said nothing, I was curious to know why he cared, "why?"

"I'm curious that's all; you seem to be rather protective of her".Arthur tore away his gaze from the door and his eyes settled on Merlin. "Or so I've heard from Gwaine and Percival."

"Ahh" Merlin said sighing, "the thing is", he paused momentarily. "With Ariana she's special, well she is to me, back home, she had a hard time a bit of a rough patch. A boy she used to see, a very bad person, he hurt her a lot physically". Merlin sighed.

"Merlin I didn't realise", Arthur began. Merlin cut him of roughly.

" Anyway this man he was very bad for her and since then she left the Ealdor and I left with her, she hasn't gone back since", he looked down at his feet "Too painful for her I guess".

Arthur sighed in realization of knowing why Merlin was so protective of Ariana, and as if Merlin read his mind he continued " I blamed myself, I was her brother and I should have been there for her, looking after her but I didn't, so I look after her now, better like I should have done then".

"Merlin, I highly doubt it was your fault", Arthur replied.

"It was", Merlin paused again this time for a little while longer he then gathered the courage to say " That's why Arthur I am asking you as a friend, to leave her alone, you and the knights, be friends of course but she is special to me so please".

Arthur sighed once more, he then looked up at Merlin and half smiled at him reluctantly he agreed "Of course Merlin, I understand".

Merlin stood up to carry on with the chores, as he went to take Arthur clothes away, he turned around before shutting the door and for one last time he said "Thank you".

A little while after ….

There was a light knocking on Arthur's door, he went to open it always cautious, at first he opened it just a crack, but once he had seen who it was he smiled and opened it more.

"Ariana" Arthur said cheerfully, "What brings you here".

"I", she started, "Well, I was woundering if we could chat inside your chambers sire".

"Oh of course", Arthur said feeling a fool for not inviting her in, he opened the door a little more allowing her to slide in.

"As he shut the door he turned around to face her, but before he could say anything she said "Arthu..Sire, I wanted to apologise for the way I talked to you yesterday it was rude, and I should have bitten my tounge, will you forgive me".

"Of course Ariana, but I really do not see why I should forgive you, you should forgove me as far as I am concerened, I was rude to you as well and I ask you to forgive me", Arthur said lightly joking.

Ariana giggeled "of corse my lord, I should leave now" she said heading towards the door. Arthur opened it for her once more and as she left he called out, "Ariana!"

"Yes sire" she replied turning her head.

"I insist you call me Arthur not sire", he smiled.

"Yes sire", she said laughing, and then turned the corner and she was out of sight.

Arthur was left standing there laughing and completely and utterly fascinated by Ariana. But not in love he thought to himself. Not in love. Not in LOVE.


	5. There's something about you

_**Authors Note; Hello, sorry for the long update, but I have just been really busy. Yes so I hope you like this chapter just as much and when you read this chapter can I just say HE is not who you expect him to be. Thank you for reading review… READ ON… **_

"Merlin!"

"MERLINNNN!"

"MEEERRLLLIIINNNNNN!" Yelled Arthur bursting through his servant's chambers only to find that he wasn't there, but Ariana was.

"Oh hello, sorry I was just looking for.."

"Merlin?" she responded lightly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, umm.. have you seen him?" Arthur asked clenching his fists, nervously.

"He left to go.. umm, well I'm not sure what he went to go do", he said creases appearing on her forehead.

Arthur sighed, and crossed his arms, "He's in the tavern again isn't he".

"Yes!" she said, unaware of what the tavern was, just happy that Arthur had given her an answer, so she wouldn't have to lie, about him practising his magic.

"Well, I'll sober him up when he gets back by letting him muck out my horses", he smiled.

She laughed quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Ariana, you know something fascinates me about you, I can't quite put my finger on it", he said scrunching his forehead and releasing his hands, he stepped closer to the stool where she was sitting weaving.

"Ha, I doubt that, I have no story behind me, just a girl, just Merlin's boring old sister", she laughed, lying through her teeth unaware that Arthur already knew her story.

"Then why are you here?" he asked pondering, wondering if she would tell him her secrets, "Why not go home, to the Ealdor".

"No reason", she replied harshly.

She looked away from him avoiding eye contact.

"That's not what Merlin said", he mumbled quietly as he started to walk away.

Her eyes opened wide, and stared back at him, in horror.

"And what exactly did Merlin say?" she asked, gulping down the anger that rose in her throat, not at Arthur but at Merlin.

Wishing he hadn't said it, Arthur replied hurriedly "oh nothing".

"Arthur please, tell me what he said" she pleaded desperate to know.

He looked back a smile caught his lips, she finally called him Arthur.

He stood there silently. Until she finally spoke.

"Fine if you will not tell me I will ask Merlin myself" She said striding past Arthur to leave the chambers. As she walked past, it all happened within a heartbeat. He grabbed her wrist, and gently pulled her back, she had no choice to face him when he whispered "I still don't know what it is about you", she stood there stunned, her face only an inch away from the princes, he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. She pulled away stunned for a moment, looked at his face, and suddenly was overcome with the feeling of desire. She leaned to him this time as he did the same and pulled her closer, she kissed him, going up on her tiptoes. As he kissed her back this time, a gentle kiss shared between the two. As they pulled away their eyes met, they both smiled. Suddenly they heard pots clatter behind them; shocked they jumped away from each other, only to find_ him_ standing there, watching.


	6. Standing outside the tavern

_**Authors Note; Hello out there, thank you to everyone whose reading, favourite and followed this story, sorry it's taken so long to put up, I have had a massive writers block, I am not sure about this chapter and may replace it later. But Thanks anyway, let me know if it's not right!**_

"Sire" said Guis raising his eyebrow, still slightly shocked at what he had just seen.

"Guis!", Arthur said trying to hold up a strong front, "I was just looking for Merlin, seen him have you?"

Ariana shifted uncomfortably.

"No sire"

"Ahh well, I best be on my way then", Arthur said making his way to the door.

"I'll help you clean this up Guis" Ariana said avoiding eye contact.

"No needn't child, you go I'll sort this out", Gus said sternly swotting her hand.

""umm.. Guis" Arthur started as he was leaving, "You won't say anything will you?"

"I should think not" Guis replied.

Arthur walked out closing the door behind him, Ariana sighed I relief. As the turned to look at guis again, she laughed at his face. He had a raised eyebrow and the look upon his face said, _well that was interesting._

"So how are you child?" Guis asked bending over to pick up pieces of the broken pot.

"I am well, than you Guis", she replied.

There was a pause between the tow, when Ariana said" I should go find merlin, and Guis…"

"Yes"

"Thank you".

"Merlin!"

"Arthur, there you are, I was just…" he stopped half way in mid sentence when he realised where he was standing… outside the tavern.

"It's not what I looks like" he protested.

"Yes, merlin it's exactly what it looks like"

"No Gwaine, I ..he", merlin stopped took a deep breathe and started again.

"Leon told Percival who told Gwen who told me that Gwaine was getting in trouble I the tavern so I went with percival to get him, and that Sire is what I am doing outside the tavern!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, where's Gwaine or ..i don't know PERCIVAL, honestly Merlin you are the worst liar"

"No I swear it's true really, Percival took Gwaine back to the castle, I was just helping clearup"

2aww helping clear up, well now, you can help me clear up, or you can do it by yourself, because that's your job", he walked away, Merlin walking with him back to the castle.

"Have you seen, Ariana today?" Merlin asked as she was still asleep when he awoke.

"ummm. No, w,wh, why would I?"

"Jeez, I'm just asking sire"

"Sorry well no"

Arthur started walking faster.

Merlin caught up with him.

Arthur continued to walk faster. Merlin continued trying to keep up with him.

Suddenly Merlin pulled at Arthur's hand, "Sire, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need my chambers cleaned now, and I have practice".

Arthur strode away leaving a bewildered Merlin standing in the middle of the courtyard, until he spotted Ariana.(Who was looking very nervous may I just add)

"Ariana!"


End file.
